


Lives I've Pursued (Podfic)

by Aja



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Snow Patrol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aja/pseuds/Aja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur could live like this, or this. </p><p>(Podfic for Indysaur's breathtaking "Lives I've Pursued.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lives I've Pursued (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indysaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indysaur/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lives I've Pursued](https://archiveofourown.org/works/383481) by [indysaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indysaur/pseuds/indysaur). 



> Congrats on making it to Round 3 of slash madness, Arthur/Eames fandom! You guys are forever and always the most amazing fans, and I love you. <3

[Mp3 download available here (45 mb).](http://notquiteroyal.com/misc/lives%20I've%20pursued.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> [Read the original here at AO3.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/383481)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Music: "Chocolate" ♥ by Snow Patrol. I almost feel like I should apologize for putting something as cliched as Snow Patrol on such an uncliched fic, but this song is my beloved, and once I pegged it for this fic I couldn't stop thinking about it. It fits perfectly, to me, anyway; and so I beg your pardon.  
> Cover art by [mancinii](http://mancinii.deviantart.com)
> 
> Follow indysaur [on LJ](http://indysaur.livejournal.com)  
> Follow Aja [on Tumblr](http://bookshop.tumblr.com)
> 
> Indysaur is a staggering writer whose Inception fics tear me to pieces and then build me back up again. Thank you for inspiring me, always. Thanks also to charie_caphine on Tumblr for being so very nice about my first podfic in years, and making me want to do more of them. :)


End file.
